What We Were
by Jentacular
Summary: Bits and pieces of memories leading up to the fall of the Silver Millennium. A collection of one shots depicting the past lives of the Senshi.
1. In the Garden of the Earth King

A crack filled the air, dispelling his attack immediately, glowing a vibrant shade of orange before fading as fast as the sound. A tall woman stared back at him in amusement, saffron aura still faintly visible. He stepped back instictively as he realized, with embarrasment, who he had been attacking just moments ago.  
>"It's been a while, Kunzite." Venus's voice was barely above a whisper.<br>He swept into a quick bow. "My apologies, I meant only to protect the prince from harm."  
>She laughed gently, like small bells. "And I only mean to protect my princess."<p>

They both watched in silence as the aforementioned royalty tread slowly in the garden, completely unaware of their watchers. The man was of earth, thick garments in black with gold adornments and a heavy bronze sword at his side. In the garden, the woman seemed quite out of place. Her hair was almost white, a small gold hue reflected in it, and her clothing was of pale silk-like material, reflecting under the moonlight like a rare white butterfly.

"I wonder if it is really best to let them keep seeing each other," Kunzite spoke, worry in his eyes.  
>"A time will come when perhaps it isn't, but we shall let them for now. You can trust the goddess of love on this one, can you not?"<br>He smiled a real smile, his face still wearing a worn out expression from the day. Their hands brushed into one another and clasped. He could trust her very well.  
>-<p> 


	2. A Brief Interlude

"Princess, where have you been," A woman in a black dress fumed, "The Queen has been worried sick!"  
>Before Serenity could even muster an excuse other than a giggle to answer, another girl, a little older chimed in.<br>"Beg pardon, Luna," She curtsied, brushing her brown hair out of her face, "I ran late teaching her some self defense."  
>The princess smiled at Jupiter and managed a nod, Jupiter winked back.<br>"How strange," Luna remarked, "As the three other warriors have all told me they were doing the same."


	3. A Princess and Her Guards

Princess Serenity loved her guardians. They were years her senior, but they were like big sisters she never had. They would brush her hair and tell her stories after hard days of training her. At first, they had barely spoken, each appearing distant and adult to her. That had changed mostly, but some days Serenity still felt like she would never catch up to them. They taught her information she would need to rule, statistics and writing and even some self defense. Her mother instructed her on using the Silver Crystal, but its power was to be used sparingly and as last resort. Late at night, Serenity would watch for her guardians returning from practice battles and minor fights. She wanted to be a warrior. And as the pillars toppled and the tiles fell, Serenity wished it again.

As the Silver Millenium fell, she prayed to be able to fight for it.  
>For them.<p> 


	4. What Could Have Been

For a moment, they assumed fighting positions. Only seconds later did they take in their threat- green billowing robes next to a pressed uniform- and slacked stances. A Guardian of the Princess. A General of the Prince. An unheard treaty swept over them in the pause of this realization. He plucked a vibrant flower from a bush in a silent, fluid manner and presented it to her as they went their respective ways into the night.  
>Later, she would learn, the flower was called a rose.<br>It would still be on her bedside table when the remnants of the castle silently crumbled into obliteration.


	5. Of Triton and Miranda Castles

She had never seen her. They were allies assigned to the same level of protection, but posts were not to be left. Still, she wondered often about her, how different their lives could even be. They had talked, rarely.

"Code four, possible comet detected near your location. If it looks malicious, attack, but it should be otherwise harmless."  
>A lot of empty words without meaning. But she liked her voice.<br>Sometimes, a faint aura of another woman would appear, but barely was such power wasted on such things.  
>They broke the rule the last night.<br>"The Palace...I see a strange aura around it. Do you think this means...?" Her voice broke a second.  
>"They're glowing. Our talismans."<br>"It must be the end..."  
>A faint image of each other was projected to the opposite. There was no reason to worry about conserving energy anymore.<br>"It's going to be alright. Somehow..."  
>"I love you"<br>For all the years in isolation, their words hit eachother with a warmth, as if they had been friends since childhood.  
>She closed her eyes as the dim light overtook everything.<p> 


	6. Luna's Tale

She loved Princess Serenity. However childish, spoiled, and a crybaby she could be, the little princess became a little sister to Luna. In the first week of arriving at the palace, Princess Serenity had already began explaining her coiled buns, and with chubby twelve year old fingers woven four messy ones out of Luna's hair. The imitation of the royal hairstyle was said to be a sign of loyalty to the queen and princess, but to Luna they became a symbol of sisterhood.

Did she even have a sister?

She couldn't even remember before. On Mau, her name was longer and impossible to translate into Lunarian language, and because of this she adopted the smart, crisp name Luna. Luna on the moon. A most fitting name. Things were also hard to navigate at first, she bumped around as much as the princess her fist month in the castle. On Mau she could shapeshift into a cat and stay that way as long as pleased her, but here she had work to be done.

She was sent over as an advisor, and as she overheard her parents say, a sign of alliance. She still missed her planet. Mau though, was a poor planet. War had left the pacifist citizens crushed. Even the children of mayors had to fight for their bread. So the offering of two bright minds to the Moon Kingdom was not a treaty as much as an escape. Luna and another boy her age, taking the lunar name Artemis (and later becoming horrified at learning it was a girl name), left their homes. Before even attempting to brokenly speak the new language, Queen Serenity had touched a finger to both their heads and left a cresent moon. Instantly their thoughts translated into the new language and instantly aided their assimilation.

She was, however, forgetting her real name.


End file.
